How To Stop Jack Losing Itdoc
by pmw
Summary: Ianto and Jack receive an invitation - just a little bit of fluff - I am looking for a beta - if any one is interested


**Title:** How To Stop Jack Losing It. doc

**Author:** pmw10261

**Characters/Pairings:** Jack and Ianto, Gwen

**Word Count:** 961

**Rating:** g

**Spoilers:** none - au

**Warnings:** none

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Torchwood. All characters belong to RTD, BBC and others.

**Beta: **none - looking for a beta if anyone is interested

**Summary:** Ianto and Jack receive an invitation

**Author's Note: **A little bit of fluff - enjoy

Gwen opened the file.

**How to stop Jack losing **

She smiled at the name of the file, and remembered how and why it had been written.

It had been not long after Jack had returned from his adventures with The Doctor. Ianto was sick, very sick with a bad dose of the "flu. Owen had ordered him home but Ianto refused, Jack had finally dragged him home. When Jack returned he was annoyed. Gwen had tried to find out what happened but Jack just left and found a roof to brood on.

Two days when Ianto was well enough to come back to work, well not really well enough, but determined to return, he was confronted with bins overflowing, mail unanswered, washing up not even attempted and papers coffee cups on every conceivable surface.

He had started to tidy up and organize them, but he wasn't as well as he though, and had nearly fainted. Jack saw this and went into mother hen mode. It seemed Jack had been the only one to do his paperwork, clean out his bin and tidy up after himself whilst Ianto was sick.

Jack tucked up Ianto in his bed, and hauled the rest of them to the boardroom. When they left, even Owen was red faced. Jack was livid, and it seemed quite rightly so. They were taking Ianto for granted, and it was to stop.

When he was well, Jack made Ianto make a list of what needs to be done when he was away. When Ianto found out what Jack had said he had named the file, "How to stop Jack losing it.

Gwen smiled as the file opened.

~~00~~

1 - Collect mail from tourist office

Open and place in piles as follows

Need an immediate answer - give to Jack to bring to Ianto to deal with

Can wait to Ianto gets back.

2 - Check what phone calls need to be made.

If HRH, let Jack talk to her, just warn her that Ianto is away.

If UNIT, don't let Jack talk to them unless it's the end of the world - note down the name of person spoken to, so Ianto can smooth things over.

3 - Feed everyone

Take away menus are in the top drawer of kitchen

Fish for Myfawny in fridge

Weevils food is in freezer on the cells level, micro 5 minutes prior to feeding

Any other guests, consult master list - if unsure give cooked meat, lettuce and bread - seems most life forms eat one of these, and will tide them over.

4 - Coffee - DON'T TOUCH THE COFFEE MACHINE

Starbucks is okay, but the cafe behind the book shop is better, tell Jean Ianto sent you.

5 - Keep the place tidy -

Bin bags are in the bottom drawer in the kitchen.

The incinerator will deal with all general waste

Recyclables go in the blue bin, in the main car-park

Mops and broom in the cupboard outside kitchen.

6 - Put all items to be archived in the shelves outside the archives - DO NOT GO IN

7 - Paperwork to go into the marked folder, Gwen - Yellow, Tosh - Green, Owen - Black, Jack - Blue, Ianto - Red.

Everything else can wait until Ianto gets back.

~~00~~

Gwen collected the mail, thinking she would do the list in order.

As she looked through the mail, she was thinking about Ianto. Hope he gets better soon, It was only a sprain, but the knee is not a nice place to injure, and Jack insisted he take at least 2 days off to recuperate, and he was going to stay with Ianto to make sure he did rest.

One of the letters was in a thick paper, a beautiful cream colour. Gwen turned it over and looked at the address.

_**Mr Ianto Jones and Captain Jack Harkness**_

Gwen nearly dropped the envelope. It wasn't from them, for that, was it?

She opened it gingerly, wondering if she was doing the right thing, or if she should leave it until Jack or Ianto were back.

Gwen pulled out the card. Beautiful script, she read it.

Then read it again.

It was, they had been invited.

Gwen turned it over and noticed something hand written on the back.

She read it.

And dropped the card.

After taking a few deep breaths, she reached for the phone.

"Yeah, Gwen, what's wrong, is the world ending?"

"No Jack, you and Ianto have received an invitation to 'The Wedding."

"Yes."

"There is a hand written note on the back of it."

"What does HRH say?"

Gwen spluttered - "HRH?"

"Yeah, Lisbeth, she always writes a note, she has a soft spot for Ianto, he reckons it's because he makes me behave. I just think it because she thinks he is gorgeous, but then I can't disagree."

"Jack, it's The Queen."

"Yeah, I'll just come down and get the invite and we can reply, do you think you and Rhys can mind the place whilst we go down?"

"Yes, it's The Queen!"

Jack hung up, not before Gwen heard him yelling to Ianto, "The invite arrived, Yeah well Lisbeth does worry so, she wanted to make sure.." Jack's voice faded out and Gwen cancelled the call.

Ianto and Jack know The Queen, they were invited to the wedding.

She turned the card over and read the note again.

_**Ianto, hope you and Jack can make it to the wedding.**_

_**Please stay at The Palace, you can have the same room as last time you were here. I remember Jack saying you liked the art in the room. Do stay until the following day, would love to have you both for dinner, it has been a while since we talked.**_

_**yours**_

_**Elizabeth.**_

Gwen was speechless.


End file.
